It's an UP Down world
by Aki-kawa
Summary: Can't think of summary....


**Bold** words are people's thoughts.

It's an Up Down world...

There were woman and men everywhere. Demons, hanyous, and humans alike. They were all waiting for a chance to see the new lord of the North. The only one who ever saw him was his cousin, and no ones ever really gotten to know her. All the woman were excited, wanting to see him, and then woo him or get into his pants. All the lords wanted to see him as well. A woman walked out from behind a curtain, and the figure of a man could be seen. She smiled and walked away. She had long dark green hair, with green golden eyes. She wore a beautiful kimono that if one wanted too they could fight easily. Lord Kenshin of the East looked up; he saw the vision of beauty and instantly knew she was to be his. She had a spirit, and was powerful. She would no doubt birth him fine pups. But, it was her cousin he had to look out for. For if he wanted her, her cousin would no doubt challenge him for the right to gain her cousin. So he would have to fight her cousin, it 'twas a test, family can challenge the one who wanted their blood ken, and if they lost, they could say no or yes, but it was most likely no. Then if the woman knew about the mating rights, he would have to fight her too, unless if she came willingly. The woman came to stand next to the throne.

Tomoe: Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tomoe of the Southern lands. Now I believe it is time to introduce my cousin, Lord of the North. May I introduce Lord Aki-kawa. My cousin.

The male behind the curtain comes out and all the females gasp. Lord Aki-kawa had black hair with a blue tint, his hair went down barley past his butt, he had the iciest blue eyes, his markings were a silver blue, on his forehead was a snowflake with a black crescent moon behind it, by his side was a sword that looked like the Sounga, his black blue tail was draped over his shoulder. All in all the women loved him at first sight. Sesshomaru sneered. It was another lady's man. As Aki-kawa walked down the steps and to the center of the stage where all the other lords were, all the woman started rubbing up against him. Aki put his head down and a vein was soon seen popping out.

Aki: Tomo? Do you mind removing these hookers from my presence?

Tomoe: Not at all dear cousin! ALRIGHT YOU WHORES! LORD AKI WISHES YOU TOO LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF YOU DON'T I HAVE PERMISSION TO THROUGH YOU OUT OR DO WORSE! (Whispers.) Can I? I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions, but I am aloud to kick their butts right?

Aki: As always dear Tomoe, do you think I would deny you that fun?

Tomoe: I love you!

GASP!

Tomoe: HE'S MY COUSIN! OF COURSE I'M ALOUD TO LOVE HIM! Unromantically of course.

Aki: Well, my little bouncer, you are now my temporary bodyguard.

Tomoe: Anything for you cus!

Tomoe starts prying women off and away from Aki. Sesshomaru and Kenshin walked a little ways away and began talking.

Kenshin: He doesn't seem like any other lord I've met, not stuck-up, power crazy, money crazy, land crazy, woman user, it just doesn't make sense! It's like he doesn't like women at all except for his cousin!…You don't think?

Sesshomaru: No, this Sesshomaru would be able to tell. I am reading his aura right now. The only thing it suggests is that he's hiding something else from us.

Kenshin: I wonder what? Uh-oh! Here he comes!

Aki walks to Sesshomaru and Kenshin and bows. Sesshomaru and Kenshin look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

Aki: Sorry. It is customary for me to bow to those who I've never met. Only if they are my status or higher of course. I believe you've met my cousin Tomoe have you not?

Sesshomaru: I have, but I'm not so sure about Lord Kenshin.

Kenshin: No, I have not met such a rare beauty. **Ravishing beauty at that! Mmmm…ravishing…**

Kenshin grabbed her hand and bowed while keeping eye contact, he then kissed her hand. Tomoe blushed.

Tomoe: Thank you, but I'm hardly a beauty. **Cus! Help me!**

Aki: **None sense! You are beautiful! Flaunt it a little! After all if I can't flaunt my beauty then you have to do it for me!**

Kenshin: You are the most beautiful person in here.

Tomoe: Ahah. Thanks. **The only reason you can't flaunt it is because you were cursed to be guy by day and woman by night! And right now it's night but you have to play the role of the Northern Prince! Kagome!**

Music starts playing.

Josie's on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I wanna say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

I ain't got many friends left to talk to  
No one's around when I'm in trouble  
You know I'd do anything for you  
Stay the night but keep it undercover  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Aki: Lord Kenshin? Why don't you and my cousin dance?

Kenshin: What a lovely idea!

Tomoe mouthing the word 'no'.

Trying to stop my hands from shakin'  
Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense  
It's been a while since we were all alone  
I can't hide the way I'm feelin'

As you leave me please would you close the door  
and don't forget what I told you  
Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong  
Another shoulder to cry upon  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Aki: Go on Tomoe. I insist. After all, you are in my palace, and no lady should go without a dance.

Tomoe sighed being dragged out to the dance floor, then mouthed the words 'I'll kill you'.

Aki laughed once they were gone Aki turned to Sesshomaru.

Aki: So lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Hn?

Aki: Do you have any relatives?

Sesshomaru: One. A half brother. An annoying, half breed, half brother.

Aki: Well, treasure him while you can. You never know how much they mean to you…until they're gone.

And with that Aki walked off. Sesshomaru looked at Aki and noticed that his Aura had turned blue, signaling that he was sad.

Sesshomaru: **What could have happened to Lord Aki to make him sad?**

Yeah

I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Tonight

Tomoe: Where'd Aki go?

Sesshomaru: He left.

Then Sesshomaru turned around and left too. He needed to get some air, be away from these people. He went into the forest and found a beautiful lake, but what surprised him was the female next to it. She was an Inuyokai, a black one. She had long black hair with a dark blue tint to it. She had blue, silver markings on her forehead. She was wearing hakamas and a shirt that stopped after her breasts, with long sleeves. Her pants were black with blue Sakura blossoms on it as well as the shirt. Strange he noticed those clothes were basically what Lord Aki wore. She had the exact same sword as Lord Aki too. And her blue eyes, so piercing. Her tail was black with a blue tint as well. But what shocked him the most was that she had the same symbol as Lord Aki on her forehead, a pure white snowflake with a black crescent moon behind it. Sesshomaru gasped. The girl in front of him turned her head and when she looked at him in horror.

: Wha? I….

Sesshomaru: Who are you?

: I'm….I can't tell you….

The girl noticed dawn was approaching and became even more frightened. She attempted to run, but Sesshomaru caught her arm. He stared into her eyes and knew she had to be his, he wouldn't let any other demon, hanyou, or human to touch her.

Sesshomaru: Come with me.

The girl looked at him with a sad expression before punching him in the stomach. Sesshomaru fell onto his knees stunned and shocked. The girl kneeled down towards his ear.

Kagome: I'm sorry. But if it helps my name is Kagome, do not seek me out. For I cannot be with you.

And with that she disappeared leaving Sesshomaru to recollect himself.

Sesshomaru: Kagome. I will find you.

Sesshomaru walked back into the palace intent on finding Aki and threatening him to tell him who "Kagome" was. He saw Aki standing there next to his cousin; he looked like he had just done something he regretted. Sesshomaru walked up to him and asked to speak with him silently. Aki followed him outside.

Aki: What is it you wish to talk about?

Sesshomaru: Who is Kagome?

Aki just stood there not looking shocked at all.

Aki: I don't know whom you are talking about.

Sesshomaru growled. But then he sniffed the air. Aki's aura told him he was not lying, but she was related to Aki. Who was she?

Sesshomaru: Very well then. Welcome to the council, Lord Aki.

And with that he left. Tomoe came out after he had left; knowing that he had saw Kagome in her female form.

Tomoe: How did he take it?

Aki: I only hope he will not look for me. Come lets kick the guests out.

And they both walked inside, both with a male deep on their thoughts.

1 year later

Aki had been fully accepted into the council with open arms. They met once a month to talk about they're lands, money, people, ect. Sesshomaru had been looking for Kagome, but to no avail. He had looked through every book in his library, even asked the other lords to use theirs, but he never found anything about her, not even a word. He was frustrated, as always since that night one year ago. How could someone like her not even be mentioned? Surely there had to be something on her! She was not a ghost, for he had touched her and smelt her. He could never stop thinking about her. He wanted her as his mate, but it looked like he wouldn't find her, ever. Sesshomaru had the other lords coming over to his palace, they wanted to talk to him, well Kenshin did, he just said that Aki and Tomoe should be there. That was another thing he didn't understand. Aki and Kagome had the same crest, yet he claimed to be an orphan with no brothers or sisters, not even a relative, he said the closest one he had was Tomoe, and that was it. He heard voices talking; the other Lords were here. He walked down and led them to his private study. He waited for Kenshin to say what he needed.

Kenshin: You need a mate.

Everyone who was drinking (Tomoe & Aki/Kagome) spit they're drinks out and looked at him like he was crazy.

Kenshin: You need an heir soon, and if you don't mate within the next week, I'll withdraw from your treaty and tell the elders just how old you are and that you're without a mate.

Sesshomaru: You come into this Sesshomaru's home to say that?

Kenshin: Yes, and I'm not the only one who agrees.

Kenshin said looking over at Aki and Tomoe.

Tomoe: HEY! Don't be bringing us into this! Just because you say that and look at us like that doesn't mean we agree!

Aki: I agree.

Kenshin smirked.

Aki: With my cousin. (Smirking.)

Kenshin's smirk faded.

Kenshin: Well, Inuyasha agrees with me. And so does Yuki.

Tomoe: Yuki?

Aki: I believe that is the wolf's mother.

Tomoe: Oh.

Aki: You know Lord Kenshin, when you told me we were going to talk about your lands I was actually under the impression that we were going to talk about your lands.

Kenshin turned pale.

Tomoe: HA! Take that! You force Lord Sesshomaru to find a mate and we'll do the same to you! Your what? 890?

Aki: So do you withdraw your threat?

Kenshin: …Yes.

Tomoe: Good, because now my cousin and me have to go! Right Kagome?

Sesshomaru's head popped up at hearing that name. Aki looked down with a vain popping out again.

Aki: I told you not to say that name in public! Now we must leave!

Tomoe: But…

Aki: NOW!

Tomoe cringed. She had only witnessed her cousin's wrath a couple of times, and she didn't ever want to again. They began leaving when Sesshomaru's voice stopped them.

Sesshomaru: So, you lied to me when you said you DIDN'T know anything about Kagome?

Aki: She would not wish me to tell you anything.

Sesshomaru: Then she is alive?

Aki: No, she never was.

And with that Aki and Tomoe left.

Kenshin: Kagome?

Sesshomaru: The woman I swore to have as my mate.

Aki's Palace

Aki was pacing in his throne room. Never, never had he been so upset, angry, confused, all sorts of emotions mixed in to one. He didn't know what to do. What if Lord Sesshomaru found out? What if Kenshin found her out? He would surly turn her into the council, then she would be tortured and hanged. Tomoe would most likely get the same treatment seeing as how she helped her. Aki sighed. How was she going to get out of this one? What WOULD Lord Sesshomaru do if he caught her? He had already caught her once, and when he did…she saw the look in his eyes. The way he wanted her for his mate. Either that or he would kill her, she knew Lord Sesshomaru didn't liked to be lied to. And the fact that she lied to him several times already without being caught was starting to make her feel she wouldn't be able to do it much longer.

Aki: Bring Lady Tomoe here.

Servant: Yes, milord.

Aki was still pacing by the time Tomoe came in.

Tomoe: Cus, I…

Aki: Put a sound proof barrier around the room.

Tomoe put up a barrier and the moment she did Aki screamed.

Aki: Tomoe, I do not blame you for this, I knew it would come out eventually, I only wished it was someone I could kill that heard it.

Tomoe: Kagome, I didn't mean to…

Aki: No! It was my fault for putting such a secret on you. And for that I am sorry. I have a request for you; will you do it no matter what?

Tomoe: Yes. I will except my punishment.

Aki: No, no punishment. I request that you do not talk to me again, that you do not visit my palace unless it is for Lord's meetings, or balls and such.

Tomoe: But!

Aki: NO! You know as well as I what will happen if you are caught helping me. I couldn't bear it, if you were punished as will be.

Tomoe who was now crying wrapped her arms around her cousin who was now crying herself.

Tomoe: I don't want you to get hurt. I love ya cus.

The sun had finally started setting, mist surrounded Aki, and when it left, Kagome was left weeping in his spot.

Kagome: And I love you too.

Unknown to the two Sesshomaru was watching from outside and heard every word.

Kagome: You must leave now. For I am calling the council so you shall be spared.

Tomoe: NO! I forbid it!

Kagome: YOU ARE ON MY LANDS AND WILL DO AS I SAY! Now, away with you.

Kagome flicked her wrist and Tomoe disappeared in a flash of white, and the barrier with it.

Kagome: Good bye dear cousin. I'm sorry it had to happen this way.

And with that she left to go meet her doom.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: **Aki's…Kagome? But! What? How? _You saw how. _Who are you? _I'm you…the more…how shall I say this? Ummm….in tuned with my demonic side you. _Oh… _Well?_ Well what? _Didn't you hear that she was going to go to the council? _The council! I almost forgot! She'll be killed!**

Sesshomaru raced after Kagome trying to catch her. Then he saw her in front of the fates. And that's when they took her.

Sesshomaru: KAGOME! NO!

Kagome turned in surprise and looked at Sesshomaru. She looked at him still crying.

Kagome: Sesshomaru…I'm sorry.

And she walked into the light.

Sesshomaru: NO!

Sesshomaru tried to grab her, but caught thin air. His eyes turned blood red. He howled his misery into the dark, dank night. Hoping, wishing that his love would come back.

In the Southern lands

Tomoe was teleported back to her home. She cried in vain. The one person she cared about was going away, to be tormented, if only she didn't know Kagome's dark secret. If only her cousin didn't trust her so. She collapsed unto her large emerald bed crying wishing it had been her, not her sweet innocent cousin. Off in the distance she heard a heartbreaking howl. It was Sesshomaru. It seemed he had found her, only for her to be taken away. He sounded like he was in so much pain. Slowly sleep succumbed to her.

In the Eastern lands

Kenshin was furious. The other lord and lady had not helped at all. Sesshomaru was going to be without a mate until he so wished it. He paced. He had to get Sesshomaru to conceive an heir, or his plans would be ruined. Off in the distance he heard Sesshomaru's pained howl.

Kenshin: **What happened to him? _He is dying… _WHAT? Of what? _A broken heart….. _His heart was hit in battle? _No! He's dying from his loved one disappearing! If you were the REAL me you would know that! But I wouldn't expect any less than hatred from you…Kagura… _Shut up you foul beast! It is me who controls this body! Not you! _Not for long dear Kagura…not for long…_**

Up with the elders

War: She must be punished!

Love: No! She did what she did out of love for her cousin! I say we should return her! After all, she is loved by another and I didn't arrange it.

Wisdom: Who?

Love: Oh! So you do not know?

Hell: Stop playing with us!

Faith: It is Lord Sesshomaru, is it not?

Wisdom: Gasp! But he is incapable of loving!

Faith: No, no one is.

War: All the more reason to torture her and kill her!

Hell: Doing that will only anger Mother Nature!

War: Why? What could this filth possibly have to do with our beloved Mother Nature?

Nature: She is my niece.

War: WHAT?

Nature: You heard me.

War: And who is your daughter?

Nature: Tomoe. Tomoe Nakana.

War: Then who are her parents?

Nature: They are…

: Us.

War: Who goes there?

Fire: It is I fire. And my mate Crystal.

Crystal: Our daughter controls all of my water and ice elements as well as my husband's fire.

War: Your daughter has angered the gods! She will be punished!

Crystal: And who stands with you?

War: Well, I…

Fire: None of us do. My daughter disserves to live. She still has a life to live.

Mother Nature: A week from now she shall be put back on Earth, in the mean time you are to ALL train her. Do I make myself clear?

All: Yes!

Love: Mistress?

Mother Nature: Yes Love?

Love: If I may ask, where is she to be dropped off?

Mother Nature: (Grins.) I know just the place.

1 week later


End file.
